El dragón de Sesshomaru
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Su unico amigo...¡Tenia que salvarlo! Aun si su padre le habia dicho que ya no era un bebé... AU y OoC


_**Título: El dragón de Sesshomaru**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Capitulo Unico**_

Era un hermoso dragón de color escarlata y de ojos color ámbar parecidos a los suyos, relleno con algodón que le regalara su madre en su tercer cumpleaños.

A pesar de ser un niño muy arisco y que no tenía contacto con ningún niño de su edad, aquel juguete era su mejor amigo. Lo había nombrado "Arturo" y siempre estaban juntos. Sesshomaru, que así se llamaba ese pequeño, tenía una hermosa cabellera de color plateada, sus ojos dorados brillaban como estrellas y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve.

Todo estaba bien, pero aquel día no supo que paso. Corrió y se ocultó debajo de la mesa, abrazando con fuerza a su inanimado compañero. Las lágrimas emergieron de sus largas pestañas y desaparecieron cuando cayeron en la suave tela que simulaba la piel de su amigo. Tenía mucho miedo de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar _su padre_.

-Ya te lo dije, Inutaisho. Él se quedara conmigo, si quieres irte con tu amante puedes hacerlo solo…- Le dijo la mujer llorando con gran desconsuelo.

-¡Es mi hijo!- Replico su esposo.

-Déjame entender… Vas y conoces a esta mujer, te acuestas con ella y todavía no estas contento con el daño que me hiciste, sino que ahora me quieres quitar a mi niño… ¿Es eso?- Lo cogió con fuerza del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Irasue, suéltame!- La arrojo al suelo de una bofetada, mientras el chiquillo temblaba como una hoja en su improvisado escondite. La mujer no vio que su retoño estaba oculto en ese sitio ni de que estaba escuchando la discusión, porque se levantó de inmediato limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que recorría la comisura de sus labios.

-Maldito ¿Cómo te atreviste?- Le arrojo un portarretratos que estaba en una repisa que cayó estrepitosamente a los pies de Sesshomaru, quien dé la impresión soltó a su amigo y se tapó los oídos con fuerza. El cristal se había roto en mil pedazos como su inocente corazón.

El lloro con más fuerza y a pesar de que su vista estaba nublada, pudo ver que era la fotografía familiar la que estaba en el marco de metal.

Su madre, una mujer muy bonita, de cabellos blancos y largos. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, estaba sentada al frente de los dos varones con un ramo de flores en su regazo. Nunca lo había notado pero su sonrisa se veía forzada. Su padre, de cabellera plateada que sujetaba en una cola de caballo, no sonreía y tenía la mano en el hombro de ella. Sus ojos dorados no transmitían amor o calidez, sino frialdad.

-Mujer, allí están los documentos. La patria potestad me la ha otorgado el juez…- Le señalo el folio que descansaba en una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiéndose morir al recibir esa información.

-¡Mamita!- Exclamo el niño saliendo de su refugio y se abrazó a las piernas de Irasue, quien estaba asombrada por su repentina aparición. Ella lo alzo en sus brazos y le hablo en voz queda, temiendo no verle nunca mas.

-Mi precioso nene, te amo corazón…- Luego beso sus sonrosadas mejillas y lo apreto mas contra su pecho. No podía quitárselo, él era su hijo y solo de ella, porque ni siquiera aquel monstruo se había preocupado en compartir tiempo con él. Inutaisho no podía ser tan malvado. ¿O si?

-¡Basta de sentimentalismos!- Grito con exasperación, al ver tan _cursi_ escena.

-Por favor, no te lo lleves…- Llorando, trato de apelar al lado bueno de su aun marido, pero el hombre simplemente lo arrebato de sus brazos.

-Bien es hora de irnos, que tengas buenas tardes.- Le dijo con cinismo y salió de la casa.

-¡Mami! ¡Arturo!- Grito el pequeño de cuatro años, antes de que los dos desaparecieran por la puerta. Ella inmediatamente se asomó al lugar de donde había salido minutos antes y vio al dragón de su hijo. Corrió apresuradamente y vio a su retoño que extendía sus bracitos hacia ella con desesperación. Alcanzo a darle su preciado juguete pero el peli plata mayor intento quitárselo, estaba muy molesto. Lo bajo al suelo mientras el pequeño lloraba inconsolablemente y su madre intentaba por todos los medios que el hombre lo dejara en paz.

El niño se aferraba a su dragoncito con todas sus fuerzas, pero su padre le había dicho que ya no era un bebé y en un movimiento rápido lo arranco de sus manitos para arrojarlo a la calle que a esa hora estaba muy transitada.

-¡Y ya basta de llorar! ¿Entendido?-Le ordeno Inutaisho de malas maneras, mientras que el pequeño de ojos dorados gemía con gran desconsuelo.

-¡Arturo!- Vio con terror como el juguete era arrollado por los autos. Su padre aun lo tenía firmemente asido del brazo, pero el niño en un intento desesperado mordió con energia su mano para liberarse y salir corriendo a salvar a su amigo. Porque aunque no pudiera gritar pidiendo auxilio, sus ojitos ambarinos le hacían saber que él estaba sufriendo.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Inutaisho atemorizado, al ver que su hijo se dirigía rumbo a la vía. Los chirridos de los frenos de un vehículo y el sonido del golpe llamaron la atención de la gente.

Lo que ocurrió dejo consternados a los transeúntes.

Los gritos de varias mujeres y en especial el de su madre que había visto todo horrorizada sin poder hacer nada, se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar.

El dolor de perder a su niño creció más al ver el cuerpecito inerte sobre la carretera. Sesshomaru había alcanzado a salvar a su amiguito y una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios que jamás volverían a abrirse para dejar escapar una risa o su preciosa voz diciendo: Mamá…

En el sepelio una fotografía con la imagen del pequeño sonriendo era exhibida para todos los ahi presentes, estaba junto al féretro y sobre este descansaba el dragón de Sesshomaru, Arturo. Quien aun después de su partida, quedaría a la espera de que algún día volvería a estar en los brazos de su querido dueño.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
